Data storage devices are coupled to a host system and receive power from the host system for operation. Typically such data storage devices include non-volatile storage media, such as magnetic discs within a hard disc drive and flash memory chips within a solid-state drive. Some storage systems, such as a hybrid disc drive, contain a mixture of non-volatile media types. In general, hybrid disc drives include non-volatile electronics, such as flash memory, that can be used in conjunction with the non-volatile rotating storage media to retain data in an event of power loss and reset events.
In storage devices, kinetic momentum of the rotating storage media can be used as an auxiliary power source to store data or power components in the event of a power loss from the host system. Additionally, auxiliary power devices, such as a battery or a double-layer capacitor, can provide an auxiliary power source. Failure of the auxiliary power source to power components in the event of power loss from the host system can cause unexpected loss and/or corruption of data, which can be catastrophic to a user.